Drinking Buddies
by A September Rose
Summary: [WeissKreuz&Saiyuki] Youji and Gojyo spend an evening at a bar, and discover they have more in common than they thought. [yaoi, YxA, 5x3] Inspiration fic for the Nachtregen epic.


Disclaimer: WK belongs to Koyasu Takehito. Saiyuki, to Minekura Kazuya. There you go.

Thanks to: Shinnonekochan for being a good beta and helping me get the "Weiss Voice" down.

A/N: Well, this is my first published piece of fanfiction in 5 years, so as you can imagine, this is momentous. My friend has gotten me into Weiss Kreuz, while I got her into Saiyuki. On our many quests for fanart, we discovered many people like both the Youji/Aya pairing and the Gojyo/Sanzo pairing for how similar they are. We both agreed, and a plot formulated in my head for a giant WK/Saiyuki crossover. This is what inspired me to get started on it, the fact that Youji and Gojyo, if they ever met, would be really good…

Drinking Buddies

The bar's name, _Kyandoru_, was lit up in neon pink katakana. Candles, the bar's namesake, were in every window, though it was pretty obvious that they were all of the bulb variety; no need to put fire in where the alcohol flowed. Two men stood at the doorway, expressions both unreadable.

The first man shivered standing there in the snow and brushed pieces of it from his long wine-red hair. Matching eyes slid over to glance at the second man and he subconsciously buried himself into his reddish-brown jacket all the more. "This the right place?" Man, he could feel the cold stinging him through his black jeans and he swore he could no longer sense his fingers.

The other man nodded and slowly lowered his sunglasses, revealing intense green eyes. "Haven't been here in months, but their beer is the best for its price," he said as he ran a hand through his own shoulder length blond hair to rid it of the snowflakes and stepped inside. The first man thought it was rather stupid to have the shades on at night, but who was he to correct a guy on fashion? His companion had to be colder than he was, what with the black pants and that short-sleeved white shirt he had under the red leather coat. The sacrifices some people made for beauty, he remarked to himself, shook his head ever so slightly and followed the blonde through the door.

Inside, the two easily found a seat at the bar, barely waiting at all for the bartender to serve them. The redhead sighed as the frosty beverage was placed in front of him, then proceeded to dig around for a cigarette. He successfully found one and clenched it between his teeth, leaving his hands free to pull out a battered metallic lighter. It was being stubborn again, but no sooner did he shove it back into his jeans pocket than another appeared in front of him, held by the blonde. "Ah yeah, forgot you were an addict too," the redhead joked, gratefully lighting up. "You must've been the one the kid was complaining about."

"The kid?" The blonde had a wry smile on his face. "You must mean the chibi. Yeah, they do all get on me about my smoking. Hasn't slowed me down yet."

"Youji!" An agitated voice rang out and the redhead was soon surprised to see the blond man being held in a death grip by a waitress. Her short pink skirt with matching top showed off a rather nice figure; in addition, she had long black hair tied up in a ponytail. "How many months has it been, you rascal? You love me and leave me, that's how you are with all the women!" Her soft brown eyes locked with the redheaded man, but they were still filled with fire. "At least you brought a cute friend after being gone all this time! Hopefully he's not the same type to use girls like you do."

"Ah…" Youji, the blond, managed to choke out, and escaped from the arms of the ticked-off woman. "Ki-Kiriko-chan, wasn't it?" He flashed an apologetic smile at the waitress, whose expression instantly brightened. "I could never forget that beautiful face. I've just been extremely busy with work lately, and I couldn't go to any bars, let alone this one. Plus I lost your phone number…" He trailed off and the redhead admitted mentally that he was impressed with the rate Kudou could BS his way out of trouble and that the waitress actually seemed to be buying it.

"You there, what's your name?" Uh oh, he hadn't been paying attention. He knew Kudou had said something else, but somehow the conversation had drifted to him. "Youji says you two work together?"

He gave her what he hoped was his trademark cocky grin. "Something like that. Sha Gojyo, his partner in crime." He extended a hand, and when she shook it, he put his own skills to work, kissing the back of her hand lightly while enjoying the flush that crossed her cheeks. "He's terribly cruel to just leave a beautiful woman such as yourself hanging like that."

"Oh, you…" Kiriko attempted, blushing furiously along with pulling her hand back in a somewhat reluctant way. Youji looked a bit amused. "Well, I guess I can forgive you if it's work-related, I've been getting a lot of hours recently, too." She didn't seem to want to leave the two, but a slightly inebriated customer was howling her name. "I guess… I have to go."

Youji's hand brushed her elbow and her gaze met his once more. "I guess work has to tear us apart again. Now just don't let me leave without saying good-bye – I have a policy against making pretty women cry." Youji's eyes twinkled as he spoke.

Gojyo didn't think Kiriko could get any redder; her face was currently the same color as his hair. The waitress nodded nervously and ran off to one of her tables. "Man," the blonde sighed, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Mine is a cruel fate; being so handsome, taken, and forced to fend off such beauties."

Gojyo crushed out his own cigarette in the ashtray. "Well, here I was trying to think of how I'd explain your behavior before your field leader turned your body into deli meat." It was his turn to wink suggestively. "Or does he let you lead in the bedroom?"

Youji laughed it off, not embarrassed in the slightest. "Man, I thought **I** was the detective around here. How'd you figure that one out, 'Fei'?" He used the codename jokingly as he remembered back to the night he'd first met this strange man on a rooftop in the middle of the city.

Back then, they'd been enemies. Little did he realize how soon they'd be hanging out like this. At least, he and Gojyo were. It was questionable as to how the rest of the two teams got along. He inhaled deeply, letting the smoke constrict around his blood. The only other positive was that Ken was getting along with his counterpart, what was his name again? Ah yeah, Goku. The two were athletic nuts together that sparred constantly.

Gojyo looked around suspiciously, a little perturbed that Youji could use his other name so flippantly. "The way you two act around each other reminds me of someone I know." He drained the mug and was pleasantly surprised when the bartender immediately refilled it. "What's this company's stand on work relationships?"

"Pretty much illegal," Youji responded, deciding to match Gojyo in the beer department. He quickly got a refill as well. "But that's why we don't let any of the higher-ups know about it." He paused, his brain putting its trained skills to use. "Remind you of someone? Are you in one of **those** relationships, too?"

Gojyo sighed. His hands fumbled for something to do, but oddly enough, he didn't feel like having another cigarette. "I never know anymore. Sometimes, I'm desperately needed, other times it's like my touch is poison. The bipolar-ness of it all is kind of frustrating."

"Funny, I never thought that guy would be like that, but maybe I don't know him well enough." Youji's own cigarette was finished and put out, but the blonde immediately reached for another one. "That guy who was put up against Omi, right? In the green? Seemed like a nice enough man to me."

The redhead snorted into his beer. "You seriously think it's him? That would make things so much easier, but we can't have that, now can we?" His muttered comment to himself didn't escape his companion, whose "hmm?" spurred Gojyo into a mini-explanation. "I've known him for three years – he's nothing but kind and easygoing. We get along so well, yet, I can't see us together…" He shrugged, at a loss for a way to make himself clearer. "'S just that… Hakkai's my best friend."

"I see…" Youji paused for another long drag. "Someone who's more like Aya, then?" He tossed the thought back and forth, wondering if it perhaps had something to do with Aya's counterpart on Gojyo's team. Something flashed through his mind, and there they were, back on that fateful mission.

Weiss had been sent after a target, only to find themselves against four strange men. They'd struggled valiantly against the new opponents, figuring them to be bodyguards, only to later learn that the other team had been given the same target. They called themselves Saiyuki, claiming they had a boss who loved that Chinese legend, and they all had codenames in Mandarin to prove it. Youji himself had faced off against Gojyo, and trying to use his wires to get through those chains had been more than a little confusing. He recalled watching a battle the next rooftop over, between his teammate Aya and what appeared to be a cold blond dressed in flowing robes. At the time, he'd thought of it as a weird mission outfit, but the instant Aya's opponent had whipped out that silver gun, Youji had to force himself not to leap to his lover's aid. Aya had successfully dodged the bullets, but the gunman was hot on his heels over several buildings and objects for the remainder of the fight.

"Sheng was his name, wasn't it?" The first rather unfriendly meeting between the teams stood out the most in Youji's mind. Youji had initially fought them alone, and he had been the one to discover that his new opponents possessed supernatural 'talents.' Upon realizing the danger, he immediately called for his teammates a few floors down in the warehouse. In his panic, it had been simple to assume they'd be just like Schwarz, but he knew now never to compare Saiyuki to those psychos.

The weirdest part of the whole mission had been rushing to the rooftop for an open battle, only to be interrupted several minutes in by Manx and a strange woman dressed all in white and gold. She introduced herself as Kanzeon, and after teasing the other team a bit using their codenames, she told them that both groups worked for Kritiker and that Saiyuki was to become another lethal group, but they'd been sent on the mission as a test to see if they could survive Weiss. Kanzeon explained that she was their contact, much in the way that Manx and Birman worked with Weiss.

But thinking back to the fight itself, even from what little Youji knew - the other blond was about as talkative as Aya - he seemed similar to the swordsman. Youji had had the pleasure of listening in on their fight one time. The former detective and Gojyo had bantered plenty, Omi and Hakkai had attempted to find out each other's motives, and Ken and Goku had at least acknowledged each other's strength through the grunts, but the words between Aya and his opponent were almost comical. Aya's choice phrase was "Hn," while the blond opted for what sounded like "Ch."

"We call him Sanzo when he's not working," Gojyo commented, pleased that he was currently one beer up on Youji. "Seriously, he's as infuriating as he is gorgeous." His answer seemed to rouse his companion from his memories.

"Sounds like my situation," Youji replied, and then promptly ordered his third beer. As if he'd let himself be bested by a newcomer. "I finally get him to open up to me, next thing I know, the walls go right back up."

"We only got together because we were drunk as hell."

"He would've never told me how he felt if I hadn't forced it out of him."

"Then there're the times he's so busy drowning in angst, it's like I'm not even there."

"All because of losing his family."

"His dad. At least, the guy who raised him."

"He holds out for his sister."

"He holds out for his mission."

"He wants the money to get revenge."

"He wants it to find out who gave the orders to kill."

"Those haunting purple eyes…"

"…Just staring out the window into the rain, but not seeing anything."

After a slight pause, their voices came out in unison. "I just want to hold him in my arms and…" At that point, both stared up from the counter at each other in shock, and slowly finished their lines. "…Tell him it's alright." A chill ran down each of their spines and it was difficult to remember who had spoken what.

"Kinda… freaky," Gojyo commented, feeling as though he'd suddenly lost his taste for beer. Man, he needed a cigarette. He withdrew one and let Youji light it again.

The blond seemed equally surprised. "Guess we have more in common than we thought." He remained silent for a while, as each pondered their next move. Youji cleared his throat after a moment. "He's so quiet and thoughtful all the time, sometimes I'm afraid of speaking to him. Don't want to come off like an idiot."

"Thinks I'm nothing more than a pervert most of the time," Gojyo offered back. This was beyond weird. It was as if they were reading each other's thoughts. "But when he does give in… hell, those rare times when he starts it…"

"Mmm…" Youji sighed, almost forgetting about the nearly gone cigarette between his fingers. "He feels so good. My brain is just out the window in those moments. I swear, I've been with guys before, but I've never been in love with one 'til now."

"We've only known each other for a few years," Gojyo added on, his crimson eyes staring at a far-off place on the wall. "But I could know him a lifetime and still want more. You say he's the first man you've loved…" He smiled softly. "He's the first person I've **ever** loved. Period."

"I can tell, from how you talk." Youji crushed the cigarette out, but this time he didn't reach for another. "We've got it bad, don't we? What happened to us? My claim to fame is bedding half the city – what do I do now?"

"I had a different girl in my bed every night," Gojyo said, smirking at Youji, who raised an eyebrow. "How weird is monogamy after that?"

"Aya's not a number."

"Sanzo's not a conquest."

"He could do nothing more than whisper my name and I'm hard."

"Kissing him is almost better than sex… almost."

Youji suddenly laughed, clutching a hand to the side of his head. "We'd better be careful or we'll be gushing all night." Gojyo chuckled along with him, until both were almost on the verge of tears from laughing. "Oh man, you sure we're not long-lost brothers or something?"

"Nah, already got one of those accounted for," Gojyo answered, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He had the strongest urge to get back home and crush Sanzo in a hug, despite the blonde's obvious objections to such a 'mushy' action. "How about I treat us to another round… We'll get something a lot stronger this time." He began to wave the bartender over.

"I'm there." Youji really liked this guy. If Gojyo's team stuck around with Weiss a little while longer, he wouldn't mind in the slightest.

At four in the morning, two very, **very** drunk men stumbled down the street, snickering to each other and trying hard not to fall down in the snow. Youji had already failed miserably, and were it not for Gojyo, he'd have still been trying to get up from the sidewalk, flailing his limbs around uselessly. They'd talked until their throats were dry and the lights had come on. They were still talking as they were herded out the door, practically finishing each other's sentences and slurring so badly it did nothing but crack them up more.

"You know what?" Youji mumbled as he attempted to put his key in the lock for the fourth time. "I never said goodbye to Ki… Kiki? What was her name?"

"Kiriko." Gojyo leaned against the frame. He would've offered to help Youji, but the door was a bit too blurry for him to figure out right now. "Hot one, definitely." He glanced through the Koneko's window, knowing that his three teammates were probably sleeping inside along with Youji's. "Sanzo will be asleep, dammit. Antisocial bastard."

"He and Aya probably had a…" Youji began to snort with laughter as the key finally found its way into the lock. "Had a 'Hn'-off!" He collapsed against the door, holding his sides.

Gojyo joined him in the infectious feeling. The image was just too amusing, frankly, regardless of their intoxication level. Sanzo and Aya sprang to mind, standing behind podiums as if in debate, "Hn"-ing and "Ch"-ing back and forth with various inflections, like they were making points. Gojyo slid against the wall, tears once more in his eyes.

Finally, they managed to compose themselves enough to walk through the door, stumbling over various pieces of trash and only barely suppressing their very unmanly giggles. As they cut through the kitchen, they noticed something radically different.

Both dressed in casual clothing, Aya and Sanzo were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, drinking some green tea and conversing in soft tones. As soon as their lovers entered the room, the talk stopped, and two pairs of purple eyes focused on the doorway. "I told you it would be after 4, Sanzo-san," Aya remarked. "I was right. So I win."

"Guess I had too much faith in the idiot," Sanzo replied, standing up and walking over to a bewildered Gojyo.

As Sanzo brushed past him, Youji blinked a few times. What were those two doing up so late? He watched the other pair with a mix of curiosity and intrigue. Was this really the same guy Gojyo had been describing all night as normally cold and humorless?

"Well?" Sanzo asked, hands reaching out to smooth down Gojyo's jacket collar. "Did you have a good time?" This was spoken in a dangerously low tone, and Gojyo could barely feel it, but Sanzo's fingers trailed down his arms just slow enough to be noticed, then they were back at his sides.

"Yeah, Kudou," Aya interjected, forcing Youji's attention forward once more. "You two seemed to have connected well." He was now standing up as well, arms crossed and leaning back against the table so as to face Youji.

Youji smiled nervously. "Definitely." It was amazing how fast he sobered up. He and Aya were now the only ones in the kitchen, while the other two were off a little more into the hallway. "You and, uh, Sanzo-san have a lot to talk about?"

"Definitely," Aya repeated, the glare in his eyes making Youji swallow. "We discovered we have the same taste in morons." As Youji moved closer to the swordsman, Aya's right hand shot out and grabbed onto the sleeve of his lover's jacket while using his left to prop himself up on the edge of the table.

This whole exchange distracted Gojyo and he tried to make this Aya fit in with the one that Youji had gone on about for hours as introspective and very businesslike. He could swear this Aya was teasing Youji mercilessly, much like a certain blond standing mere inches away from him. Even if Sanzo's brand of teasing was far subtler, it was not lost on someone who knew him as well as Sha Gojyo did. Though he had to admit, he'd much rather Sanzo used Aya's – ahem – _hands-on_ approach.

"True. We both consider ourselves quite intelligent and refined, so how we let you two stick around is… a mystery." His attention snapped back at the unexpected comment from his lover. Was it possible there was an amused tone in Sanzo's voice? Gojyo was starting to crave another cigarette.

"That's an understatement," Aya said, and Youji and Gojyo felt somewhat dizzy from all the back and forth, but were afraid to stop for fear of offending their "refined" lovers. Sanzo and Aya shared what appeared to be a devious look and neither one could keep a rather evil smile from their faces, leaving their drunk lovers even more confused and somewhat frightened.

"I'm exhausted," Aya remarked softly, then moved his right hand from Youji's sleeve to the man's chest. He rested it there as he walked around Youji, the hand forcing the other man to turn with him. After Youji had fully turned, Aya's right hand dropped to the railing while his left became limp at his side. As Aya began to head up the stairs, Youji was aware he was gawking, but couldn't stop himself. Aya's natural grace was hypnotic. "Goodnight, Sanzo-san." He glanced quickly at Youji; his right hand now gripped the banister a bit tighter while the left still remained in its limp state. "Don't you dare track snow anywhere else in this house."

Youji could only nod as he immediately began to remove his shoes; his mouth seemed to have stopped working.

"Goodnight, Fujimiya-san," Sanzo replied. He looked back at Gojyo, and then the drunken man felt a hand slide inside the outer pocket of his jacket. He let out a surprised gasp, but Sanzo's fingers briefly massaged his hip before withdrawing. The blond had a dissatisfied look on his face, and then moved his hand upward, brushing his fingertips against Gojyo's chest and then slipping it inside the inner breast pocket of the jacket.

The redhead didn't know what was going on, but he took the advantage of Sanzo's teasing to moan softly. "Ah… Sanzo… You, uh, why'd you stay up for me anyway? Oh…"

A "hmph" and a derisive glare from Sanzo shut him up. The blonde's hands now slipped down to Gojyo's jeans, left and right going into the front pockets, searching for something. Through the fabric, Gojyo felt those fingers pressing down on his thighs and he forgot all about being confused, throwing himself wholeheartedly into whatever Sanzo was trying to do. Finally, Sanzo's right hand reached Gojyo's left back pocket, and something metallic came between those wonderful fingers and his body. Now, his lover had a satisfied half-smile on his face as he withdrew Gojyo's battered lighter.

"You think I stayed up for you? I just had company while I waited for my lighter to get back." At this, he gave one last look to Gojyo before heading up the stairs as well.

The two inebriated men glanced at each other again, attempting to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"They talked." Gojyo felt dumb stating the obvious. Neither one could tear their eyes away from the staircase, and the knowledge of who waited upstairs was making them both very anxious.

"Worse, they've conspired together." Youji shuddered at the fact that Aya had spent the night talking to another very Aya-like person. He briefly wondered what else the two could've talked about, and his mind kept going back to Aya's comment about winning. What could that possibly have meant? If Sanzo was usually so reserved, could that have something to do with his behavior? He was just on the verge of figuring it out when…

"We are so screwed." Gojyo's dazed voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he nodded before something occurred to both of them.

A pause, then a devilish grin slowly appeared on both faces as they spoke at the same time. "Sounds good to me!" Then, they charged headlong after their lovers.

At the top of the stairs, Sanzo dangled the lighter from his thumb and forefinger in front of Aya. "There. I've sufficiently embarrassed myself. Satisfied?"

Aya gave a "hn" in response. "For their sake, I hope they never do this again. Getting bored and resorting to bets will only end in someone's death. 'Someone' most likely being one of those idiots." Both of them paused and heard something that sounded like two incredibly drunk, horny men fighting each other to get up the stairs first.

"Goodnight, then?" Sanzo moved towards the guest room while Aya took a step towards his. "Whoever said they'd be good drinking buddies," Sanzo remarked under his breath, almost breaking into a run for his room as the noises got louder. "Needs a bullet in the head. Or an entire round."

End


End file.
